Twists and Turns
by MartinezlovesMalik
Summary: Michael's found her, she's found him. Cameron found the one, and Zach is still searching. But will they find more then they ever bargained for, find out in this dramatic tale about lies, love, loss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molly P.o.V

"Michael. Michael. Michael! Get Up!" I yelled into his ear as I sat on the edge of the bed in a T-shirt and my turtle underwear he bought me after begging for them for 3 hours. "mmmm." He groaned and pulled the cover over his head. It was Sunday and luckily they didn't have a show on a weekend for the first time sense tour started. We were in and I discovered the greatness of the mall,I was with them for the tour. I had met Michael in my first year of college at San Diego Mesa College. We got really close and I couldn't bare to leave him or his friends so I came with them on tour. "Still won't get up?" Zach asked as he came out of the bathroom, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Nope." I said turning around to face him. After doing so I felt arms wrap around my torso and suddenly my body was wrapped in arms and a cover. I began to laugh as so did Michael as he kissed my neck. "Can we just go to sleep forever." he said as we turned around to face each other and made our position a bit more comfortable. "No." I said kissing his lips softly once and looked at his closed eyes. "Why?" he said stretching the word out complaining. "Because, You have a 2 hour practice and I have to study for my test tonight. And I need you distractions gone!" I joked getting out of the bed noticing Zach was gone. I shrugged it off and insisted Michael was going to get out of bed. With one swift movement I grabbed the cover and yanked it off, exposing his bare body and open eyes to the sunshine coming in from the windows. "Ahhhh! It burns!" He screamed covering his eyes, making me laugh historically. "Get up!" I chanted skipping back and forth at the foot of the bed. "Okay. Okay okay!" He said getting up and headed towards the bathroom. I finished dressing and blow dried my wet hair. It was still a little early so we decided to head to the breakfast table in the cafeteria with the guys after we were dressed. "So what songs are you guys going to play tomorrow at the show?" I asked grabbing a muffin and some butter walking down the aisle of people getting food. "Uh, I think that's what we're figuring out today. Right Zach?" Cameron answered my question and asked another to a blank staring Zach. "Zach." I said close to his ear and he jumped. "Uh Yeah. That's what we're going to be doing today, that's why the practice is so short." he said sighing and headed to the table sitting on the right side of Michael, taking my seat and Cameron sitting on the left of Zach, leaving me to sit on the other side of the table with Dillon and Greg. Michael was texting at the table and it irritated me. "Michael, put it away." I said annoyed. "Sorry." He mumbled, looking like a sad child. Zach looked at me with almost a snarled look and as I made eye contact he went back to blank staring and then looked away. I stayed quiet through the whole breakfast as they discussed tomorrow's show. Michael had gone up for the 3rd time for a thing of lucky charms when i had finished my muffin and decided it was time to catch up on my classes. "I'll see you guys soon. Text me when you're done."I said getting up. Michael got up and walked me to the lobby. "Bye. I love you." I said reaching out my arms for a hug. He accepted it and kissed me, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching so I opened my eyes. I looked around a few moments holding Michael closely to hold the kiss a bit longer as I saw Zach giving me a snarled look and walked away as Michael broke the kiss. "I love you. Bye." He said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly's P.o.V

Chapter 2

It was 3:27 when they had came back. I was about finished with my homework and studied for my test tonight at 7:30, I was still on my computer when I heard them yelling and screaming coming down the hallway. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I could hear Cameron's deep yelps as I heard his huge foot steps running towards the hotel room. "Cameron!" I hear Michael yell running after Cameron or running away I'm not sure. "Where'd they go?" I heard Cameron ask as I walked up to the door ready to see what was going on. "I don't know." Michael said laughing uncontrollably. I smiled and opened the door. Michael was on one side of the door and Cameron on the other side. "What are you two doing?" I ask walking out of the room and looking at them both covered in silly string and find bottles of it in their hands. I looked at them both seriously and then busted out laughing. They joined me and handed me a bottle of silly string. "Okay so what's our plan?" I asked closing the hotel room door and started walking down the hallway. "Uhh we don't have one just get anybody you can i guess." Cameron explained. "Okay." I said walking up to the elevator pressed the up button and walked inside. I turned around to the both of them and as they tried to enter the elevator I sprayed the both of them with my bright green colored silly string. "Ahhhhhh. Cheater!" Michael yelled but still laughed as I closed the elevator doors and texted Cameron to know who was all playing. Cameron was a good sport and sent a group text to everybody who was playing. There was Michael, Cameron, Zach, me, Greg, and Dillon. The elevator stopped on the 47th floor where Dillon and Cameron's room was. I walked down with my silly string ready in hand and my eye open for enemies. I turned on a corner slowly watching out, I got stuck on a dead end and started to turn around when I got a face full of blue silly string. "Noooooooooo!" I said as I began to laugh. I covered myself with my arms and continued to laugh not really getting upset. The silly string stopped and I pulled most of it off my face to see who had sprayed me. I smile as I saw it was Zach. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Ha ha ha. You got me." I said as he just stood there with his evil smirk. I stopped smiling and finished unwrapping the silly string off of me. I looked down at my silly string bottle in my hand and looked up, again I was sprayed with the substance I couldn't help but feel that it was for fun or treated as a game, I got most of it in my mouth as I gasped from the surprise. He continued to spray and I began to yell. "Stop! Stop! Zach! Stop!" I yelled trying to walk away from him, my tone of voice had changed from being fun to actually getting upset. "Molly!" I heard Cameron yell from the hallway as I ran down it away from Zach. "Molly." Cameron's voice sounded concerned and he took me in his arms and started to brush off the silly string from my hair and face. "Cameron?" I heard Michael come toward us. His laugh filled the hallway as he saw me covered in blue string. "You got her good!" He high five Zach. "He wouldn't stop." I said still upset. "And? its a game, its silly string, you're not dead." Michael defended Zach. "Come on lets go get Dillon and tell him our game is over and we can figure out what we want to do for dinner." Zach said rubbing Michael's shoulders and walking off with both wrapping their arms around each others shoulders. Me and Cameron almost had all the string taken off of me and I was still upset. "Are you okay." He asked with real concern in his voice. "Yeah. I feel like Zach did it on purpose." I said looking up at him. "Uh I think he did sense that was the game." he smirked down at me pulling a piece of string from my hair. I brushed off the last piece off my shoulder and started to fix my clothes. "Yeah but…" I began but then just said. "Forget it. Let's go see what we're having for dinner." I said walking off putting the concerns behind me. "Okay." Cameron casually took my hand as we walked to the elevator and found the guys in mine, Zach's, and Michael's room. I let go of Cameron's hand and sat down by Michael on the bed. Michael looked at me gave me a kiss on the cheek and brought my body onto his lap. Cameron stood by dresser in the room and watched us and looked down moping. "So where are we eating?" Cameron asked in voice barely audible. "Chili's." Zach responded barely audible. "Okay then lets go." I said getting off of Michael and went to the dresser to get the keys I smiled up at Cameron and the spark in his eyes came back. "I'll drive." I said grabbing Cam's hand again and skipping off to the door. "Let's go Michael." Zach's voice came alive as I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly's P.o.V.

Our roar of laughter filled the restaurant the minute we walked in, we had just sat down when our laughter came to a slow quiet stop. "Oh god." I said catching my breath. We had got a booth that circled around a table. I had slid in first and ended up in between Dillon and Michael, Zach sitting on the left side of Michael, and Cameron on the right of Zach. Dillon and Greg on the right side of me."Okay we can't stay long, I have a test to take an in hour." I quietly said to Michael picking up one of the menus the waitress had left us. "Okay. I just want to eat and go to sleep anyways." Michael and I ordered the bacon burger to share, Zach got the chicken fingers, Cameron got the chili dogs, and Dillon and Greg also ordered a burger. The waitress left with our orders but came back with our drinks. I looked off into space thinking about my test when I feel a finger poke my side causing me to jump and squeal, I covered my mouth once it happened and Michael began to laugh. I smiled and laughed with him. I poked his stomach. "hey!" he yelped poking me back on the side. I began to laugh a little harder and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, our bodies vibrating from the laughter we both caused each other. I wiped the tear almost spilling from my eye away with my finger and got a glimpse of Zach drinking his amber beverage giving me an irritated look. I took my arm off of Michael and got serious. "Wow. I thought that would take away some of the stress." Michael said with a glum look. "No, it did. You're so good at making me laugh, and I need that, I think I should just relax, eat, and just enjoy the time I have with you." I said rubbing his neck and stroking the little hair I could reach. "Before or After the test?" He asked going in a for a kiss, he made it and we had a magical moment like we always had, and I began to relax. I pulled away with a smile and answered his question. "I think you would be more rewarding and we would have more time if it were after." I said kissing his lips once more. "Okay, as long as you're happy." He wrapped one arm around my torso and started to rub my back. I snuggled up against his shoulder, happy and relaxed. Once we got our food, we all dug in, stuffing ourselves for the night knowing they had a early practice before the show tomorrow night. Once we were finished we stayed to chat for awhile. "I want some ice cream, what time is it?" Cameron asked as a row of burps began, I hated the smell of beer. "It's 6:23, and me too." "Here you go!" Our waitress cheerfully said as she set down 4 more glasses of beer. "Here Michael." Zach said passing it in front of him. "Uh, Not tonight." Michael said. "Come on. Be a man!" Zach said buzzed. He was cute when drunk but also annoying. Michael looked at me and then looked at the glass. He shrugged his shoulders and began to drink the amber liquid. It was 6:38 and Michael had had 4 glasses of beer, I was upset but decided to let it slide and just forget about it. "Hey I think we should go. Its almost time for my exam, and I want to get some ice cream, please Michael." I said shaking his shoulder as he was laughing with Zach. "Huh? Uh just have Dillon go with you." He said to me sliding his arm out of my grip. "I'll go with you." Cameron said raising his hand, scooting out of the booth. I smiled and took one glance at Michael, I saw his wallet had fallen out a bit from his back pocket and I took it gracefully, then climbed out from under the table. I crawled on my knees and Cameron took my hands to held me up. "Lets go." I said offering my hand. We walked out and headed quickly to the dippin dots across the street. "What kind are you getting?" I asked excitedly waiting in line. "Uhhhhhh. Cookies and Cream." He said still looking at the menu board. "You?" "Me? Well I want a 7 large Chocolate cups of dippin dots, and one large Cookies and cream." I said giggling like a little girl. Cameron looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6:49. "Cameron go Michael's car, here's the keys. I have 11 minutes before my exam." I said looking at the man making my 8 things of dippin dots. "Okay." He agreed and left. I took out Michael's wallet and paid for the dippin dots. I ran out once the man handed them to me and I went towards the car. I stepped in and Cameron helped me with the Dippin Dots, I sat down and had my seatbelt on, I took back the dippin dots and Cameron drove quickly knowing I only had 6 minutes for my exam to start. We pulled up to the hotel and Cameron said. "Here give me the ice cream, go! Run! Take the exam! I'll make sure this ice cream gets to you and you left the guys with no ride…" He said, I laughed as I got out of the car and I ran inside, I had 2 minutes to log in and take my exam, I made it in time and was ready all because of my rush of stealing Michael's wallet and leaving the guys with no ride home, it made me chuckle. I was close to finishing my exam when Cameron walked in and set down the slightly melted dippin dots on Zach's bed. I looked back to him and watched eat his dippin dots as he looked down at the bed with observing eyes, I thought it was nothing and went back to answering the last 3 questions to my exam. I finally finished and was able to enjoy eating my dippin dots. I giggled as I took the first bite. "You know you didn't have to buy all this ice cream I would have paid for half." He said throwing away his empty cup. "Its okay, Michael paid for it." I said smiling again. He looked at me with confused eyes and I reached into my pocket pulling out Michael's chase card. "Ahhhhh. I see." I nodded and crawled up on the bed, he followed me sitting next to me. "So what's up?" I asked curiously. "What do you mean?" he said not making eye contact with me. "Ever since tour started you seem really gloomy lately, like you're sad a one point and the next you're that Cameron we all love." I crossed my legs indian style and turned my back to the T.V. to get a better look at his face. "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah what do you need." I said reaching for a cup of dippin dots and handing it to him. "What do you when someone is ignoring you, or you think you they are?" He asked crossing legs and taking the cup from my hands. "Well, if I wasn't sure someone was ignoring me, I would try to spend time with me and if they deny it multiple times then I would be clarifying it as being ignored, and if someone was ignoring me I would ask them why? I think I deserve an answer, anyone deserves an answer." I answered his question. He nodded his head and said. "Okay, makes sense." "Who's ignoring you?" I asked curiously. "No one. No one you know. Just someone." He responded nervously and breaking his sentence. "Is it a girl?" I asked. "Yeah, she's like my girlfriend, I mean we've hooked up a few times but we haven't made it official you know, I just wish he would come out and say I like you lets be together." He said looking off into space. "She." I corrected. "huh?" "You said he and i was just correcting you by saying she. Yeah I totally agree." He nodded his head and took a couple of bites of his ice cream. "How do I tell her." He asked slowly. "Well why don't you just surprise her, in any way, and just tell her how you feel and what you've been feeling." I smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks. I owe you one." He said looking more relaxed. "So when do you want to tell her?" I asked. "Hmmm if I can I would like to tell her before the concert tomorrow night." He said smiling guessing he was thinking about them together. "Good Luck." I said finishing my dippin dots and going for a second serving. "Thanks." "I like spending time with you. Its fun." He said smiling. "Yeah we should do it more often, like when the guys are doing guy things." I said rolling my eyes. "So is Michael in trouble?" He asked. "Nah, I mean I hate the smell of beer so he is going to be sleeping in Zach's bed." "He knows that too. They both do." I said slurping up my dippin dots. Cameron chuckled and reached for another cup. After we slurped up the last of the ice cream Cameron left and I got ready for bed. Michael and Zach crept back into the hotel an hour later and I heard the shower turn on, I drifted back to sleep and felt cold arms tug me close to a body. "I'm sorry. Do you still want me to sleep with Zach?" His breath tasted like mint and his body like Axe. I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around him. I put my head on his shoulder and saw Zach with a really sad look on his face as he readied himself for a night of sleep. I wondered what was up with him, but felt to hungry for sleep to take care of it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cameron's P.o.V.

I saw Zach walking down the hallway to his hotel room and quickly walked out of the elevator and ran up to him opening the janitor closet and forcing him inside the small closet. "Cameron!" He complained. I smiled and chuckled. I wrap my hands around his waist and went in for a kiss, I felt the warmth of his lips but only felt mine curve. I backed away with a concerned look. It was dark and I could barely see his expression. "You've been ignoring me. You don't come to visit me anymore. Why? I miss you Zach." I said sadly expressing a glum look. I couldn't see his expression but he faced the shelf with the toilet paper and had his side showing rubbing the back of his neck looking at the charmin roll touching his nose. I looked straight at him trying to meet his eyes but kept his distance and I asked. "Did I do something wrong? Was I not pleasing the last time?" my voice broke and I felt a drop of warm liquid run down my cheek. Zach looked up at me and said. "No Cameron." he walked the foot towards me that was between us two and grabbed my side with one hand. "Babe, I love you." He said soothingly at first then his voice changed to being seductive. "You were great. You're always great." He said slowly. I smiled and grabbed his waist again pulling him close to me bringing our lips together. This time I felt his lips curl up to mine. I was begging for access to his tongue as I felt my phone ring. We both sighed but didn't pull away. "Hello." I answered playing with Zach's bangs. "Cameron! We're leaving for the concert, and have you seen Zach?" I heard Dillon through the phone. "Yeah we'll be down in 5. Bye." I said hanging up. Zach had backed away during the conversation and as soon as I hung up I went for his lips, but he backed away and said. "We should get down there before Michael gets cranky." He said touching the doorknob. "Zach." I began to say. "I feel rejected from you. Can't I have one good kiss before we leave?" I begged. He came towards me put one hand around my neck and brought my lips towards his and kissed me passionately. This feeling when he kissed me this way was what I had been missing and needed. We kissed for a good long minute and he met my needs. We were walking out and I whispered in his ear. "Come tonight. We don't have to do anything just sleep next to me let me hold you in my arms and feel you there. Please." I begged again. We were down the hall close to the elevator and he didn't answer till we stepped inside. "You're the cutest little fucker when you beg. I miss you too." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and it comfort me that he felt the same way I did.

-Later that night.-

I waited for Zach to come, he had a key to every room of mine if we were separate. Zach was now always taken by Michael this tour and I was glad he was coming to visit me. I was sharing a room with Gary but he was mostly out with the crew or at a coffee place talking to his wife and kids by skyping. It was a good night for Zach to come. I heard the door open slowly and him shed his shoes off, his soft footsteps towards the bed and felt the cool air of the covers cutting open for him to climb in. His body was warm as he wrapped his arms around my waist close rubbing up and down on my happy trail. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now." He said laughing causing me to laugh. I turned over to face him and pushed the hair in his eyes away. I caressed his cheek, kissed it, and kissed his lips gently, holding him tightly to me. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything?" Zach asked playing with the strings holding my plaid pajama pants to my waist. I looked down at his fingers unlacing the strings, my hand went directly to his shirt and I pulled it over his head. I looked at the body I had missed for 3 weeks now and couldn't help but force myself on it. I pushed Zach on his back and climbed on top of him kissing his lips forcefully rubbing my hands on his chest and my bottom half of my body on his. Zach pulled his hand away from my chest and put it in my pants rubbing his hand on my penis. I moaned into his mouth and froze feeling the pleasure. "I'm guessing you first?" Zach asked seductively and I nodded my hand still moaning loudly. He laid me down slowly exposing me completely and got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach's P.o.V.

I woke up silently and yawned. I looked at Cameron's baby face and I felt guilty to what harm I might do to his heart. I saw the time and it was 9:00 a.m., I jumped out of bed and scrambled to put on my clothing. I usually always left when Cameron would fall asleep to sneak into my hotel room and made sure Molly and Michael wouldn't try anything on each other. Once I was dressed I walked out silently and surely to not wake Cameron. When I walked out and shut the door I ran towards the elevator to sneak into the room before anyone may have notice me missing. I pressed the elevator button a million times and to my surprise Molly was in the elevator. I silently gasped and she smiled as she walked out. "Hey Zach. What are you doing up here?" My eyes went wide and I asked myself what was I doing with Cameron, I was in love with someone else, my heart skips beats and my eyes go wide whenever I see M… "Zach?" She waved her hand in front of my face and stretched out my name. "Uh nothing, Cameron had something of mine and I'd thought I'd look for it, but he's asleep so I didn't want to wake him." I said calmly, amazingly. "Oh, well I did want to talk to him, but then again I wanted to talk to you…" "Why, something wrong with Michael?" I smiled at the thought. "No he's fine, I'm just concerned about you." "Me?" I asked with a confused look. "Are you doing okay, is there anything bothering you?" She asked. Besides the love of my life being in love with one of my best friends, I guess someone could say I was okay. "No." I said quickly. "Are you sure?" she asked walking towards me grabbing my heads. My eyes went wide and my heart began to race, I looked down at our hands and in a way wanted to smile, but we were interrupted by the elevator opening and Michael stepping out. "Hey!" He yelled as Molly let go of my hands and as his arms wrapped us both in them. "What are you two doing? I've been looking for you guys." My mouth went dry and I became speechless. I hope he didn't see or thought about Molly and I holding hands. I mean he didn't think anything of when Molly and Cameron do it, so why would he be concerned about me doing it. I thought silently. "Uh we were just chatting, I get concerned with this one sometimes she responds and pokes my side. I smile at her as we made eye contact. Michael let us both go from his grip and said. "Where's Cameron?" "Sleeping he had long night." I immediately responded with a smile. "Ookay." Michael said slowly in a voice as he tried to catch my drift. "let's get him, there's a water park an hour way.." Michael grins and raises his eyebrows. I can't help but laugh and nod my head in agreement. "Okay well you two get ready and I'll get Cameron…" Molly said walking down the hall. "Okay." Michael and I said together.

"Water Parkkk!" Dillon yells getting into the vans front seat. We all laugh as we sit. "I wonder what kind of rides they have?" Molly asked sitting next to Cameron as I sit between Michael and Cameron, and Gary in the driver's seat. "I dont know I guess we'll have to see when we get there." Cameron answered her. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'd like to ride everything, especially the tall ones." I said smiling in excitement. I hadn't felt like that in a while. Excited. When Cameron and I began our relationship, or whatever we had. It was fun to keep the secret it was exciting to hide in closets and under beds as people walked in on us. But ever since I fell in love with M…. "I'm with you on that one Zach." Molly interrupted my thoughts. I smiled. "Yes! Found me a partner..!" I laughed hysterically as she did. "Awesome!" she said giving me a high five. "What'eves." Michael said pushing us back into our seats. "Garry! Lets go." Michael yelled followed by the moving of the van and Woohooo's.

*ripped my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest* "hey hey hey." I yelled. "Turn that up!" as the song continued we danced and sang to the song, since we were covering this song on the tour we knew every word. "TGIF TGIF TGIF" We yelled as we looked out the windows and saw water slides. A wave of Wooohooo's filled the van once more.


End file.
